Optical sights are known which comprise a light source and a lens system, wherein the lens system gives an image of the light source, serving as aiming point to the pointer's eye. The lens system has a reflecting surface for reflection of the radiation from the light source towards the pointer's eye.
Devices of the type utilized in the invention are particularly suited for use as sights for firearms. In prior art devices it was known how to arrange a lens, serving as a semi-transparent concave mirror, and a light source, placed in the focus of the mirror, so that the main axis of the lens is halfway between the pointer's aiming line and a line between the light source, secured to the device, and the center of the lens.
In these devices, generally a bulb or a light emitting diode is used as a light source. It may be difficult to perceive the image of the light source against certain backgrounds and this is especially true with regard to red light emitting diodes when the weapon is to be sighted at a red background.